Cheated On
by MagiKoo
Summary: They were cheated on. Now they can finally admit their feelings. Sonamy


**Herro! I'm gonna start writing some Sonic Stories and this is how I'm gonna kick 'em off! Enjoy~  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except my character, Lenn.<br>****ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Sonic continued to walk down the familiar path into the forest. He needed to think and this was the only place he could've gone. His girlfriend Sally had cheated on him for the third time and – like the other two times – she would come running back to him, begging for forgiveness. The question was: Did he want Sally back? The blue hedgehog sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He knew she would just cheat on her again.<p>

The speedster was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the hedgehog in front of him. Apparently, she didn't notice him either. They crashed and both fell to the ground. "Ow… Sorry…" The pink hedgehog said, rubbing her back.

"Oh, hi Amy. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Sonic replied, extending a hand out to her. She happily grabbed it and he pulled her up. "What brings you here?" He asked.

Amy frowned sadly. Sonic immediately regretted that question. "Nothing… Shadow cheated on me with Rouge again. I don't get it. Why didn't he break up with me?" She looked at her friend, who was silent, and continued. "Well, I broke up with him. Good riddance. And I just came here to think." Sonic thought about what the pink hedgehog had just said. They were a lot alike. They both had cheating lovers and they both came to the forest to think.

The pink hedgehog looked up at the speedster that she's had a crush on for a long time. He had an on-off relationship with Sally Acorn and repeatedly told her to find someone else. So, she did. Her relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog went well at first, but then he started sleeping with Rouge. Rouge was dating Knuckles and Amy told him. Knuckles broke up with Rouge, but Amy couldn't bring herself to break up with Shadow. He was the closest thing she would ever have to Sonic. But then it happened again and again and Amy couldn't take it.

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Sally cheated on me again. I don't know if I should break up with her. She doesn't really make me happy anymore and every time she sleeps with someone else, she comes and wants me back."

Amy turned around. "Sally's an annoying punk. I think you should end it." She said, matter-of-factly. Sonic chuckled and the girl turned back to him.

"How 'bout we help each other, Ames?" Amy looked confused. "I should cheat on her. Just to give her a taste of her own medicine." She still looked confused. He sighed. "Never mind." He turned and started to walk off.

"Sonic…?"

He turned back around to look at her. Amy looked sad and her eyes were closed. "I still love you. After all these years. You're probably gonna tell me to find someone else but I don't want to! I can't…" Tears began to form under her eyelids. "I just wanted you to know, even though you probably don't love me back. She sighed, opened her eyes, and looked around. Sonic was gone. Her tears began to fall freely as the young, heartbroken hedgehog walked back home. He just left her.

It was dark when she got to her apartment. After taking a shower, she walked back into her room and saw something on her bed. There were yellow roses, a box of chocolate, and a note._ Hmph, probably from Shadow_, she thought. The hedgehog began to take the items off of her bed when she noticed something about the note. It wasn't Shadow's handwriting. She popped a chocolate into her mouth and began reading.

Dear Amy,  
>I'm sorry it seems like I left you in the forest without even listening to you. The truth is I left right as you finished to buy you the roses and chocolate. I decided to take your advice and break up with Sally finally. And this time for good. I'll tell you a secret Ames, the whole time you were running after me and while I was dating Sally, I was slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with you. That was stupid. Sorry, notes aren't my thing. Anyways, I'm done. Gotta run!<br>Love, Sonic

Amy smiled. Even if the note was super short, it touched her heart. She held the note close to her chest and fell asleep smiling.

"Sonic, can't we talk about this?" The pink hedgehog walked out of the bathroom and to the window. Sally was crying and Sonic was holding his stuff. "I promise it'll never happen again!" Amy heard Sally yell.

Sonic, holding one suitcase, smirked at the squirrel. "Sorry Sally, but I love someone else." He looked to Amy's apartment window and saw her. He smiled at her and he smiled back. Sally was crying on the sidewalk as Amy ran outside to hug Sonic. He lifted the pink hedgehog up and she laughed.

Just then, Shadow ran down the streets looking for Amy. He then saw her with the blue hedgehog. "Back off, Faker. She's mine." He said, approaching them.

Amy huffed and glared at her. "You're wrong. I broke up with you YESTERDAY. I'm with Sonic now." She said, smiling at the blue speedster.

"That's right Shadow. Now go away." He said, sticking out his tongue at him. Shadow growled and ran back to his own home.

Then they remembered Sally, who was still crying on the sidewalk. Sonic walked up to her. "Sally, it's okay, you'll find someone else. Maybe one of the guys you cheated on me with will take you back!" She glared at him and he smirked. "Let's go shopping, Ames."

Amy cheered as Sonic walked back to her and kissed her. Their lips parted and Amy smiled. "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy." Then the young couple ran off towards the mall, forgetting Sonic's suitcase. Sally screamed and kicked it over, only hurting her foot. The enraged squirrel screamed and stormed inside her house.

Shadow was alone in his house, until a knock came at his door. He quickly opened it and saw Rouge and Knuckles. "Knuckles is taking me back." She said and they walked off. The black hedgehog slammed his door and then another knock came from it. He opened it and saw someone he didn't recognize.

"My name's Lenn Prower. I'm Tails' sister. I just moved in down the street and I was wondering if you could show me around." The fox at his door said and smiled.

Shadow shrugged and began to lead her around the block. He noticed Amy and Sonic and frowned. The couple smirked back at him. "I can't believe you've find someone else already Shadow." Sonic said and the young couple walked off.

After a day of shopping, Sonic and Amy were in Sonic's house. The blue hedgehog smiled at Amy. "Hey, are you still a virgin?"

Amy looked at him weirdly. "Yeah… Why…?"

Sonic smirked. "We'll have to change that." He said and carried her off to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed my first Sonic story! Review plz<strong>


End file.
